Slumber Party Massacre
| directed by = Amy Jones | written by = Rita Mae Brown | produced by = Roger Corman; Amy Jones; Aaron Lipstadt; Mark Allan | music by = Ralph Jones | cinematography = Steve Posey | edited by = Sean Foley | distributed by = Santa Fe Productions New World Pictures | release date(s) = November 12th, 1982 | mpaa rating = | running time = 77 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = Slumber Party Massacre II }} The Slumber Party Massacre is an American horror film of the slasher subgenre. It is the first installment of a series that yielded two direct sequels, and two spin-off films. The movie was directed by Amy Jones with a script written by Rita Mae Brown. It was produced by Santa Fe Productions and distributed through New World Pictures. It premiered in the United States on November 12th, 1982. Cast Notes * The Slumber Party Massacre, Slumber Party Massacre (1982), The Slumber Party Massacre (1982), and Slumber Party Massacre, The all redirect to this page. * The tagline to this film is "Close your eyes for a second... and sleep forever". * There are a total of nineteen credited cast members in this film. * This movie was filmed in July, 1981. It was shot in Los Angeles, California. Scenes from Trish's house were filmed at 3662 Mountain View Avenue. Scenes of the high school were shot at Mark Twain Middle School in Mar Vista. IMDB; The Slumber Party Massacre (1982); Filming locations. * The Slumber Party Massacre, as originally conceived by feminist Rita Mae Brown, was intended as a satire on the slasher genre. Producers re-worked her script however to make it a straight-forward horror movie, much to Brown's lament. * Director Amy Jones passed up a job to edit Steven Spielberg's E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial to direct this film. * Valerie is watching the movie Hollywood Boulevard in this film. The movie was made in 1976 and was also produced by Roger Corman. * This is the first credited acting work for Robin Stille. She also appears in Sorority Babes in the Slimeball Bowl-O-Rama. * This movie was released on the same day as Alone in the Dark and Creepshow. * Composer Ralph Jones is the husband of director Amy Holden Jones. * Producer and production manager Aaron Lipstadt also plays the role of the pizza boy in this film, who is one of Russ Thorn's victims. Credits * Director Amy Holden Jones is credited as Amy Jones in this film. * Director of photography Stephen L. Posey is credited as Steve Posey in this film. * Actress Michelle Michaels is credited as Michele Michaels in this film. * Actor Michael Villella is credited as Michael Villela in this film. * Actress Debra De Liso is credited as Debra Deliso in this film. * Actress Gina Smika Hunter is credited as Gina Mari in this film. * Actor Joseph Alan Johnson is credited as Joe Johnson in this film. * Actor Rigg Kennedy is credited as Ryan Kennedy in this film. * Actor Pamela Canzano is credited as Pam Canzano in this film. Recommendations External Links * * * Slumber Party Massacre at Wikipedia * * * References